Ei kukaan, ei ketään
by Questacia
Summary: Englanti itsesäälin yksinäisyydessään


_This is me for forever  
>One of the lost ones<br>The one without a name  
>Without an honest heart as compass<br>This is me for forever  
>One without a name<br>These lines the last endeavor  
>To find the missing lifeline<em>

Englanti katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Kello saattoi olla yhdeksän illalla, keskiyö tai vaikka kolme aamuyöllä. Englannilla ei ollut aavistustakaan eikä häntä kiinnostanutkaan. Jokunen aika sitten hän oli istahtanut ikkunan ääreen teekupposen kanssa. Hengitys huurtui sateiseen ikkunaan ja tee oli jo jäähtynyt melkein kylmäksi. Muutama yksinäinen ihminen käveli Lontoon kaduilla. Heillä oli kiire, kenties huonoa ilmaa pakoon. Ehkä joku odotti heitä jossain. Ehkä heillä vain oli kiire. Englanti toivoi, että hänelläkin olisi kiire. Että joku odottaisi häntä jossain.

Milloinkohan hän oli viimeksi kuullut oikean nimensä? Ei Englantia vaan Arthurin. Vain erittäin läheiset valtiot kutsuivat toisiaan ihmisnimillä. Ja Englanti oli ajanut kaikki heidät pois.

Amerikka oli ensimmäinen, joka lähti. Ehkä siksi se sattui eniten. Tai ehkä Amerikka oli erityinen. Hänet Englanti oli kasvattanut pienestä pojasta lähtien. Mutta mitä hän oli tehnyt väärin? Miksi toinen oli vain päättänyt lähteä? Amerikka oli vain kääntänyt selkänsä ja kävellyt pois jätten taakseen haavoittuneen Englannin mutaiseen maahan sateen piiskattavaksi. Englannilla ei ollut fyysisiä haavoja, mutta hänestä oli tuntunut kuin hänen rintaansa olisi ilmestynyt verta vuotava aukko. Enää aukko ei vuotanut verta, mutta oli silti olemassa.

Ei Amerikka ollut lähtenyt kokonaan. Hän oli tullut takaisin. Mutta enää tämä ei tarvinnut Englannin apua, ei kutsunut tätä Arthuriksi, ei katsonut häntä samalla tavalla. Ja Englanti aina katsoi Amerikkaa kuin veljeään. Oikeastaan kuin poikaansa. Englanti vieläkin rakasti Amerikkaa, jolle hän kuitenki tuntui olevan vain ei kukaan. Ei ainakaan kukaan erityinen. Kuinka Amerikka vain oli unohtanut kaiken? Kaiken mitä he olivat tehneet, perheen, jonka he kaikki olivat muodostaneet.

Yksitellen myös kaikki muut olivat lähteneet. Intia, Australia, Hong Kong, Sierra Leone, Egypti, Sudan, Irlanti, kaikki. Enää jäljellä oli vain muutama jäsen tästä perheestä, mutta hekin asuivat muualla ja vierailuja kumpaankaan suuntaan oli harvoin. Skotlantikin meinasi lähteä. Englanti ymmärsi hyvin monia. Hänen täytyi myöntää, ettei hän ollut ollut turhan kiltti esimerkiksi Hong Kongille. Hän oli kuitenkin pyytänyt ja saanut anteeksi. Hän oli myöhemin yrittänyt parantaa tapansa. Ja silti hän nyt tunsi itsensä yksinäisemmäksi kuin koskaan. Ja silti, vaikka hän kuinka yritti, ei hän vieläkään osannut olla tarpeeksi kiltti. Aina hän hermostui tai tiukkaisi jotain turhan äkäisesti. Eikä hän muutenkaan osannut näyttää tunteitaan.

Englanti toivoi niin paljon, että joku jakaisi hänen kotinsa, arkensa, elämänsä. Että hän olisi joku jollekin. Hän luopuisi kaikesta edes pienen toivonhippusen tähden. Jos Amerikka -tai kuka tahansa muu- tulisi hänen luokseen. Tai edes ottaisi hänet vastaan, kun hän yritti mennä muiden luokse. Vaikka hänelle oltiin annettu anteeksi, silti vielä monet välttelivät häntä. Englanti antaisi niin paljon, jos joku edes koettaisi nähdä, miten paljon hän oli yrittänyt ja yritti vieläkin. Häntä ei syrjitty, mutta kaikki tuntuivat rakentaneen suojamuurin Englantia vastaan aivan kuin peläten hyökkäystä. Myös Amerikalla oli suojamuuri. Englannin ainoana lohtuna se oli hieman heikompi kuin monilla muilla. Siinä oli kurkistusaukkoja. Mutta muuri oli silti olemassa. Englanti ei halunnut tuhota toisten valtioiden muureja, niinkuin oli joskus tehnyt. Hän halusi astua sisään ovista. Mutta ovet täyty avata ensin. Eikä Englanti yksin voinut tehdä sitä ulkopuolelta. Mutta kuka haluaa avata ovet sellaiselle, joka on aikaisemmin tuhonnut kaiken?

Nykyään hän oli viisaampi kuin ennen. Nyt hän tajusi, miten väärin hän oli toiminut joitakin siirtovaltioita kohtaan. Hän ei vain ollut ennen tajunnut sitä. Tajusiko hän vieläkään? Välttelivätkö muut häntä, koska hän ei vieläkään ollut tarpeeksi? Eikö hän ollut yrittänyt? Monet siirtovaltiot olivat saaneet itsenäisyyden melko helposti, vaikka Englanti olikin yrittänyt pitää perheen koossa. Vieläkään ei monella mennyt paljon paremmin, vaan he olivat sisällissotien ja muiden ongelmien riepomia. Heidän katselemisensa satutti Englantia. Mutta he halusivat sääliä aivan yhtä vähän kuin Englanti itse.

Yksinäinen kyynel vieri Englannin poskea pitkin. Se piti sisällään tuskaa menneisyyden vääristä teioista, siitä miten hänet oli petetty ja miten hän oli pettänyt niin monia valtioita. Ehkä hän ansaitsi yksinäisyytensä. Mutta eikö sitä oltu kärsitty jo tarpeeksi? Ja taas Englanti nosti itsensä mutaisesta maasta ja antautui sateelle -kuvannoillisesti vain tällä kertaa. Huomenna olisi uusi päivä. Enää Englanti ei jaksanut olla ei kukaan. Huomenna hän astuisi ulos pimeydestä, jossa oli kulkenut jo vuosisatoja.

Niin hän sanoi itselleen joka päivä.

_Oh how I wish  
>For soothing rain<br>All I wish is to dream again  
>My loving heart<br>Lost in the dark  
>For hope I'd give my everything<br>Oh how I wish  
>For soothing rain<br>Oh how I wish to dream again  
>Once and for all<br>And all for once  
>Nemo my name forevermore<em>


End file.
